


a fight that's won before it's started (so much fun)

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: Boy!Rachel Maddow, Genderfuck, Other, Porn Battle VII, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evening the score after Keith and Rachel sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fight that's won before it's started (so much fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VII prompt: _RPF, Anderson Cooper/Keith Olbermann/Rachel Maddow, genderfuck_.

He knows that Keith went down on her one drunken night, so when Rachel shows up with a dick, Anderson sets out to even the score.

As he takes her half-hard dick into his mouth, Anderson thinks he should be jealous that she only has eyes for Keith, whose hands are sliding over her broad, flat chest as he holds her on his lap. "So weird," she's saying into Keith's mouth, and Anderson makes her gasp as he tongues the tip of her cock. He hears Keith chuckle and feels Keith's palm brush sweetly against the back of his head, urging him to continue.

"He's good," Anderson hears Keith whisper, as if Rachel and her fully hard dick haven't figured that out yet. He smiles when he brushes his fingers over her balls, just a light touch, drawing a sharp inhalation followed quickly with an exhaled _fuck_.

Her hips jerk as he slowly takes her back into his mouth, sliding along her length. She's longer than Keith, but not as thick; doesn't quite fill Anderson's mouth the way he likes. But it's all right, because he can hear Keith telling Rachel to look at herself, to look at what Anderson is doing for her, and the awe in Keith's voice has Anderson's heart swelling in his chest. It's Rachel's dick in his mouth, but Anderson is doing this for Keith, doing this like she is Keith, so he does that little thing with his tongue that always sends Keith over the edge, and it doesn't surprise him that it works for Rachel, too, and Keith's hand is stilling her thrusting hips as she comes in Anderson's mouth.

He barely finishes swallowing before he's up on his knees, stretching across Rachel so he can kiss Keith, pressing him back into the headboard with the force of it. He's sending Rachel a message, letting her know who this was really about, and Anderson tries not to notice the way Keith's mouth lingers as he kisses Rachel's cum off his chin.


End file.
